El Sacrificio De Jeremi
by Renton-torston
Summary: Lo daré todo por ella... a pesar de que ella no sienta lo mismo que yo... lo daré todo como lo he echo tantas veces antes... es necesario y tiene que hacerse... mi ultimo gran sacrificio por Aelita - (bueno yo siempre he considerado a Jeremie un gran tipo y si se analiza un poco siempre es el que mas se esfuerza todos arriesgan su vida pero el da todavía mas)
1. Chapter 1

**El sacrificio de Jeremi**

Jeremi transitaba por los desolados pasillos de kadic, no se suponía que debía estar allí, pero eso a él no le importaba, no era la primera vez que se saltaba las clases pero para él, esa era la vez más importante de todas. Se dirigía a la habitación de Aelita, lo tenía todo planeado, dejaría una pequeña nota en su cama y después esperaría a que ella fuera al lugar designado, entonces tendrían una pequeña cena romántica, después le declararía sus sentimientos a la chica que por tanto tiempo había querido.

Jeremi entro cuidadosamente a la habitación de Aelita, se acerco a su cama, cuando estuvo a punto de dejar su carta se percato de un pequeño libro que sobresalía de la almohada, junto a una pequeña fotografía de Aelita, después de pensarlo un poco se dejo vencer por la curiosidad y saco el libro junto a la fotografía, al tomarlo entre sus manos se quedo estupefacto; pues la foto no era solo una simple foto de Aelita era ella parada de frente con Odd abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla, por unos segundos trato de no preocuparse por eso quizás fuera alguna especie de juego pensó esperanzado el muchacho.

Un poco más calmado gracias a su ingenuo pensamiento, leyó el libro, no tardo en percatarse que se trataba del diario de Aelita pero lo que leyó lo dejo sin esperanza alguna, en el diario se hablaba de los sentimientos de ella por su amigo, después de su cita.

"_Querido diario acabo de volver de mi cita con Odd, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida incluso fue mejor que el día en el que Jeremi me trajo a la tierra, estar con Odd es mil veces más divertido que con ese aburrido de Jeremi, a pesar de que ya vencimos a XANA el sigue siendo igual, pero Odd es diferente, es divertido, ocurrente, me hace sentir tan bien estar a su lado, y sus besos son geniales, sus labios son suaves y me erizan la piel, sin duda anoche fue una de las noches más memorables de mi vida"_

Cuando Jeremi termino de leer, sus ojos ya eran un mar de lagrimas, coloco el diario y la fotografía nuevamente en su sitio, tomo su carta se dirigió llorando a su habitación, en ese momento Jeremi pensó morir, pensó en acabar con todo, pensó saltar desde el puente de la fabrica y dejarse llevar por la corriente hasta que su vida se extinguiera; después de todo eso sería lo mejor, el por mucho tiempo había vivido por y para Aelita, se esforzó al máximo para poder lograr liberarla de XANA, de la maldición en la que estaba sumida, incluso hiso lo que ningún otro aria por ella, se trasnocho durante meses, llego incluso a dañar su salud tanto física como mental, por ella logro lo imposible, al materializarla, pero ella solo creía que era aburrido.

Sus pensamientos sobre su muerte se vieron deshechos, aunque él quisiera morir, no podía aun tenía algo que hacer, tenía que hacer lo ultimo por Aelita, si era necesario sacrificarse una vez más por ella, el gustoso lo aria, lo había repasado miles de veces desde que el súper ordenador fue desconectado, tenía planes, estrategias, lugares donde buscar, incluso estaba preparado para encender el súper ordenador, contactar con los que había descubierto eran los amigos de Franz Hopper, tenía todo preparado, solo que esta vez no se lo diría a nadie, después de todo ya no era necesario.

El sacrificio de Franz nunca debió ocurrir, la perdida de la madre de Aelita no debió ocurrir, la virtualisación permanente de Aelita y Franz nunca debió ocurrir, Jeremi sabía que estas eran cosas que atormentaban a la chica que amaba y después de meses de trabajo posterior a la derrota de XANA, Jeremi por fin tenía una forma para lograr sus objetivos, tenía una forma para rescatar a la recién ubicada Anthea, tenía un rastro virtual para recrear a Franz, planeaba decírselo esa noche en la pequeña cita que tenía planeada, donde además le declararía sus sentimientos, donde esperaba que todo fuera perfecto, donde definitivamente esperaba ser correspondido, pero ya no era necesario, todo eso lo había decidido el, era él el que siempre se sacrificaba, el que lo daba todo, sus noches de sueños, incluso sacrifico el cariño que la chica que amaba le llego a tener, todo por sus proyectos, ya no tenía nada que perder, lamentablemente tampoco nada que ganar.

Lentamente se levanto de su cama, miro las cosas que tenía preparadas para la cita, las tomo y las guardo, salió de su cuarto, se dirigió a la ermita; Hace algún tiempo atrás encontró un pasadizo secreto con información sobre los que lo podrían ayudar, información sobre sus enemigos sobre los que tratarían de detenerle, pero sobre todo información sobre los que podrían ayudarlo.

Reviso nuevamente los papeles que no había revisado en mucho tiempo, luego de mucho leer dio con 2 nombres, uno era de una organización que trabajo junto a Franz para detener a Cartago para evitar problemas internacionales que podrían haber derivado en una tercer guerra mundial, la alianza el fénix verde, Junto a ellos encontró el nombre de un tal profesor tyron, antiguo amigo de Franz y participante activo del desarrollo de Cartago.

Después de memorizar y guardar los papeles salió de la ermita, al salir se dio cuenta que era de noche, así que corrió a la academia, pensando que lo estarían buscando, pero al pasar cerca de un árbol lo vio lo peor que pudo haber visto en su vida, bajo un árbol abrazados estaban, Aelita y Odd besándose, de manera apasionada, pegados uno al otro, explorando el cuerpo del otro con las manos, nuevamente unas lagrimas escaparon por su rostro y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a aquel lugar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Durante los siguientes días Aelita y Odd formalizaron su relación, Yumi y Ulrich estaban felices por sus amigos pero no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por Jeremi, ellos sabían lo importante que era la pelirrosa para Jeremi, así que decidieron que no lo dejarían solo, tenían que ayudar a su amigo incluso si eso significaba pasar por sobre sus otros 2 amigos.

Yumi la cual era especialmente allegada a Jeremi, pues al ser los 2 más maduros del grupo siempre conversaban de todo, se podían contar lo que fuera, a sabiendas de eso Ulrich la mando a conversar con Jeremi, Yumi al entrar a la habitación de Jeremi lo vio escribiendo en su ordenador, nada extraño, pensó inocentemente, cuando al acercarse vio que Jeremi escribía en otro idioma y mandaba alguna clase de mensaje a un destinatario desconocido, trato de acercarse más para tratar de leer pero inmediatamente el mensaje fue cerrado y sin voltear a verla Jeremi hablo.

Jeremi: que es lo que deseas Yumi estoy ocupado trabajando – dijo de una manera fría y que denotaba ira.

Yumi: bueno yo solamente quería saber cómo estabas después de todo lo que ha pasado esta última semana ya sabes con lo de aquellos 2 y todo eso – al decir eso se sentó en la cama esperando una respuesta.

Jeremi: estoy bien, no sé por qué no habría de estarlo, en especial por lo de esos 2 que son nuestros amigos y por cierto tienen nombre.

Yumi: bueno si son nuestros amigos pero yo sé bien que Aelita era la chica de tus sueños, tú mismo me lo dijiste – dijo mirando al chico buscando una reacción que jamás llego.

Jeremi: eso es cosa del pasado lo deje atrás hace mucho, en este momento tengo otros proyectos que terminar no tengo tiempo para perseguir chicas, en especial si esa chica tiene un novio que además es uno de mis mejores amigos – dijo nuevamente sin inmutarse ni despegar los ojos de su ordenador el cual no mostraba más que el protector de pantalla.

Yumi: bueno – dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba extrañada al chico – sabes que si necesitas algo yo estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que quieras cierto – al decir esto se acerco al chico y le dio la vuelta a la silla donde estaba sentado para percatarse que silenciosas lagrimas salían por sus ojos y estos se mostraban muy dolidos.

Jeremi: esto no es nada – dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiándose los ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar a la puerta de su habitación.

Rápidamente los brazos de Yumi lo rodearon por la espalda – descuida Jeremi todo estará bien, se que duele pero no tienes que encerrarte a ti mismo, pronto lo superaras, encontraras a alguien mejor que te comprenda y te quiera como te lo mereces – dijo Yumi sin soltar al chico.

Jeremi suspiro y lentamente abrió la puerta indicándole con un gesto a Yumi que saliera el cual ella entendió rápidamente – tengo trabajo que hacer tengo algunos nuevos proyectos que concretar lo antes posible.

Yumi asintió y beso a Jeremi en la mejilla para después susurrar en el oído de Jeremi – Ulrich y yo estamos para lo que necesites – al decir eso salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Había pasado un mes desde aquella conversación, Jeremi se encontraba muy tenso y muy cansado, sus amigos, incluso William, lo podían notar, pero cuando le preguntaban en que estaban trabajando, este solamente respondía que era un proyecto personal que debía completar cuando antes, les decía que no se preocuparan por nada, que estaría bien.

En los momentos cuando Jeremi se veía mas mal, Aelita, preocupada, se acercaba a él, le pedía que le dijera en que trabajaba y le suplicaba que la dejara ayudarle, pero este se negaba sonreía y se marchaba dejándola sola.

En ese mes de preocupación Odd no se acercaba a Jeremi, a pesar de su preocupación evidente, por su amigo, pues este siempre había sabido lo que Jeremi sentía por Aelita, cada vez que Aelita se acercaba a Jeremi para tratar de ayudarlo Odd podía notar la mirada de tristeza, en sus ojos así como la mirada de angustia y preocupación en la cara de Aelita lo cual lo molestaba bastante pues su amor por la pelirrosa era sincero y no soportaba saber que él no era el motivo de su preocupación, pues en este último mes Aelita parecía que ni atención le prestaba por estar preocupada por Jeremi, cada vez que hablaban ella solo hablaba de Jeremi.

Fue el colmo de la situación para Odd, cierto día que estaba en una cita con su novia en el parque y mientras el contaba uno de sus chistes esta miraba una fotografía en su celular, en la cual aparecían ella y Jeremi, el muchacho se molesto y furioso le arrebato el celular mientras borraba la foto y comenzaba a gritarle, reclamos sobre como actuaba para con Jeremi, después de que esta siempre se quejaba de la actitud del chico de lentes.

Aelita alzo la mirada furiosa para verlo directamente a los ojos, para encarar al chico mientras le revelaba lo que llevaba tiempo guardando para sí misma, le revelo su amor por Jeremi, como creyó que podría ponerlo celoso saliendo con él, además le hablo sobre como imaginaba que era Jeremi cada vez que se besaban, cada palabra que Odd escuchaba le atravesaba el corazón, situación que no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo, por lo que tuvo que escapar y a su vez aelita se marchaba en dirección contraria.

Mientras Aelita se dirigía a la casa de Yumi para hablar lo que acababa de ocurrir, había actuado como una idiota y había lastimado a un amigo y al amor de su vida. Odd se iba a la academia necesitaba descargar su furia contra el que consideraba el mayor de sus problemas.

Cuando Odd entro en la academia no tardo en dirigirse al cuarto de Jeremi, al entrar el chico solamente encontró un cuarto vacio sin su computadora ni sus cajas y ni uno solo de sus posters una vez superado el impacto de lo que veía tomo el teléfono y salió corriendo del cuarto mientras llamaba a sus amigos y ex novia para avisarles de lo que acababa de ver.

Por su parte Jeremi veía junto a un grupo de ingenieros, como los últimos cables del súper ordenador eran subidos a un camión para ser transportados, después de que el camión se marchara una limusina paso al lado de los ingenieros, los cuales le hicieron una seña a Jeremi para que subiera, una vez dentro fue recibido por un grupo de personas de trajes y vestidos lujosos, los cuales le sonrieron a Jeremi además le aseguraron que juntos rescatarían a Frank y Anthea.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas en los ojos, el rubio vio como la fabrica se volvía cada vez más pequeña, por su mente pasaron todos los buenos recuerdos con sus amigos y con el amor de su vida, pero mientras la sonrisa se torcía en una mueca de dolor, recordó lo escrito en el diario de la peli rosa, la ocasión en la que los vio besándose, las palabras de Yumi que mas que tranquilizarlo solo lo alteraron mas, cuando la fabrica desapareció completamente Jeremi supo que nunca más los volvería a ver, supo que todo había cambiado, supo que al unirse al grupo el fénix verde, sería considerado un criminal y seria buscado por todos, ya no podría volver a ver a sus amigos.

Alzando la cabeza, decidido, volteo a ver a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, los cuales le miraban expectantes, dando con la cabeza un gesto afirmativo, seco sus lágrimas y se recostó en los cómodos asientos de la limusina, convencido de hacer este ultimo sacrificio, por ella, se dejo llevar a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

No soy dueño de code lyoko

Una elegante limosina de vidrios polarizados se detuvo frente a la academia, algunos jóvenes se habían acercado para verla más de cerca, pues era poco común que un auto tan elegante rondara por esos alrededores, sin embargo al momento de anunciarse las clases todos los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar a la academia. Dentro de la limosina se encontraban además del conductor 3 personas, dos de ellos ya adultos que reflejaban en sus rostros todo lo que alguna vez hubiesen vivido, mientras el tercero era un joven de unos 17 años, rubio, de lentes, un poco más delgado que el resto de los jóvenes de su edad, en su rostro se denotaba el cansancio de horas y noches en vela, por tratar de salvar al mundo, algo que ya era común para él.

Aelita, Ulrich y Odd se encontraban en el comedor de la academia cuando se acerco Yumi, saludo a Ulrich, su novio y se sentó a hablarles sobre el elegante vehículo que se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la academia, interesados, los jóvenes que desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenían una aventura, decidieron ir a verlo solo para variar su rutina, sin importarles el hecho de que las clases comenzarían pronto, salieron de la academia.

Cuando vieron venir a los chicos, Jeremi desde dentro del vehículo le dio una señal al conductor de que hiciera lo planeado, el conductor se bajo del elegante automóvil, se acerco a Aelita y le extendió una carta, la chica muy confundida recibió la carta, la observo durante unos momentos; cuando trato de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría noto que la limosina comenzaba a arrancar y se alejaba rápidamente de ellos.

Una vez terminadas las clases, los chicos se reunieron en la habitación de Aelita para leer la carta, al abrirla se toparon con una sorpresa que no hubieran imaginado, pues al principio la carta estaba firmada por Jeremi, su buen amigo desaparecido hacia tiempo, con los labios temblorosos Aelita comenzó a leer.

"De Jeremi para aelita"

"Después de varios años, después de varios intentos, por fin logre mi objetivo, apoyado por y junto a la organización el fénix verde, hemos recuperado a anthea y a Franz, tus padres, los cuales están reunidos juntos y felices. Juntos hemos atacado además de con éxito derrotado varias misiones del gobierno, para infiltrarse en otros países y espiar otros gobiernos, aunque claro no solo somos enemigos de este gobierno, sino que también nos hemos metido en otra clase de problemas, bastante serios, es por esto que no nos podremos quedar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, durante 2 días, tus padres estarán en la ermita, listos y dispuestos para verte y hablarte, sé que no es mucho, sin embargo después de liberarlos es lo mejor que hemos podido realizar, espero comprendas porque no se quedaran contigo, se despide de ti, tu amigo y servidor Jeremi Belpois"

P.D.

"saluda a los chicos de mi parte, saluda a Odd, a Ulrich y a Yumi los cuales espero y ya estén saliendo y si no es así golpéalos de mi parte, después de tantos años sería el colmo"

Al terminar la carta aelita se encontraba llorando mientras era abrazada por Yumi para tratar de consolarla, cuando los sollozos de la pelirosa pararon, el silencio se instalo en la habitación hasta que por fin Ulrich se decidió a romperlo.

Ulrich: Así que por eso se fue, valla que tardo tiempo en salvar a tus padres - dijo mas para sí mismo que para los demás y sin tratar de romper la seriedad que reinaba sobre ellos.

Odd: no creo que se tardara tanto quizás un año o dos pero hace 5 que no lo vemos, tendremos que reclamarle cuando lo encontremos en la ermita esta noche.

Ante las palabras de Odd aelita se levanto de golpe de su cama, apresurada, salió corriendo de su habitación siendo seguida por los chicos, los cuales no dijeron ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera se atrevieron a preguntar a donde se dirigía la pelirosa, pues ya lo sabían a la perfección, sabían todo lo que guardaba su corazón, sabían todo lo que nunca le había podido decir a Jeremi, después de todo el alboroto surgido años atrás.

Al llegar a la ermita, aelita entro corriendo, cuando se encontró con dos figuras familiares, dos figuras que creyó nunca volvería a ver, inmediatamente los 3 se abrazaron y lloraron de felicidad, por fin después de tanto tiempo estaban los 3 reunidos, por ese pequeño instante a aelita le pareció que tenia nuevamente una familia, por ese pequeño instante se olvido de que los dejaría de ver, de que eran criminales buscados, incluso se permitió olvidarse de Jeremi, ese momento era solo de ella y de su familia.

Cuando el momento de separarse por fin llego, aelita comenzó a buscar a Jeremi, el se había vuelto su prioridad, necesitaba verle, necesitaba hablarle, quería abrazarle, quería suplicarle por su perdón, mirando en todas direcciones abriéndose paso por cada uno de los cuartos que estaban cerca, inmediatamente su padre le tomo del hombro y moviendo la cabeza en negación ella comprendió todo, él no estaba ahí.

Aelita: ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Franz: el no los quiere ver - dijo señalando a los chicos que entraban por la puerta y a su hija en brazos - sabe que si los ve no querrá irse nuevamente y eso los pondrá a todos en peligro.

Aelita: pero él no nos puede hacer eso, es que acaso no sabe cuánto lo hemos extrañado, cuánto lo he extrañado – dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Anthea: debemos decírselo, no es justo ni para ella ni para sus amigos.

Franz: yo también había pensado lo mismo, siéntense, muchachos hay algo de Jeremi que deberían saber - Dijo señalando a los 3 jóvenes que habían permanecido inertes en la puerta de la entrada, los cuales sin atreverse a preguntar nada se sentaron entre los muebles destartalados.

Anthea: esto que les diremos fue algo que Jeremi nos confió solo a unos cuantos y que nos costó mucho esfuerzo hacer que nos contara, todo comenzó el día que se declararía a aelita – al decir esto los 4 jóvenes abrieron los ojos totalmente impactados y antes de que alguno pudiera decir o hacer algo fueron callados por Franz.

Franz: no interrumpan, todas sus dudas serán aclaradas, lo que diremos es lo que él nos conto no hay nada más que lo que diremos, continua.

Anthea: ese día te diría sobre sus sentimientos y sobre lo que tanto tiempo le había llevado investigar la razón por la cual afirma que te perdió, buscarnos. Fue en ese periodo de tiempo entre la derrota de xana y su desaparición, el tiempo en el que nos busco, el día en el que te lo diría fue a tu habitación, para que se saltaran las clases, allí encontró la foto tuya y de Odd abrazados, además de que leyó en tu diario que pensabas que era aburrido y bueno tu sabes lo demás. En ese momento decidió que no podía interrumpir tu felicidad ni la de ninguno de sus amigos y decidió actuar por fuera, ofreció todo lo que tenía el superordenador y la enseñanza del manejo de este solo para poder sacar a Franz y poder rescatarme a mi, decidió dar todo lo que tenia, inclusive su libertad, para poder reunirnos en estos momentos, en este corto periodo de tiempo, por estas cuantas horas.

Aelita: entonces fue mi culpa, yo le hice eso a Jeremi el sufrió tanto por mi culpa.

Yumi: no aelita, no debes de pensar así, Jeremi escogió protegerte, escogió darte una vida y reunirte con tu familia, solo por el amor que sentía por ti – dijo mientras abrazaba y trataba de consolar a la pelirosa.

Franz: Yumi tiene razón, el no te recrimina nada, ni a ti, ni a Odd, simplemente acepta que él no te puede hacer feliz y desea que seas feliz.

Odd: pero está equivocado, ella lo quiere a él, no hay otro hombre que la pueda hacer feliz, entre ella y yo todo termino hace mucho tiempo, si tan solo pudiera hacer que se reunieran todo este malentendido se podría aclarar – dijo comenzando a alzar la voz y levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado cuando fue vuelto a sentar bruscamente por Ulrich.

Ulrich: déjalo Odd, es la decisión de Jeremi, no nos dijo nada y se marcho, ahora que se ha vuelto buscado es imposible que vuelva a nuestro lado, el no se arriesgaría a poner a ninguno de nosotros en peligro.

Odd: pero esto no se puede quedar, así Jeremi tiene derecho a saber la verdad, tiene que saber que aelita nunca me quiso, que solo me uso para darle celos – dijo una vez más comenzando a gritar y levantándose de su asiento

Ulrich: no, no tiene que saberlo, eso es algo que quedo en el pasado no importa quién uso a quien, ni importa las circunstancias en lo que esto ocurrió, el pasado no puede sobrescribirse, ni puede ser cambiado, el ya tomo una decisión, además bien sabes lo cabezotas que puede llegar a ser.

Durante toda la conversación de los chicos los sollozos de aelita aumentaron hasta que no fue capaz de contenerse más y comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña, mientras se culpaba por lo que había hecho, salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, mas nadie se atrevió a seguirle, los chicos se marcharon, envueltos en sus pensamientos, al igual que los padres de aelita, después de que esta corriera.

Al día siguiente los padres de aelita la hicieron olvidarse de todos sus problemas, pasaron momentos juntos en familia, comieron, jugaron, rieron sabiendo que probablemente nunca se volverían a ver, aelita hablo sobre sus sueños del futuro, los planes que tenia para la universidad, sus padres le contaron como era su vida ahora y sobre como disfrutan el tiempo juntos, al final del día los 3 se despidieron con lagrimas en los ojos y promesas de que tratarían de volverse a contactar con ella.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nevaba en las calles de parís, aelita estaba emocionada, era su gran concierto, por fin su debut, a sus 24 años la oportunidad de tocar como solista se presentaba ante ella, había dejado su anterior grupo y no había tardado en recibir ofertas de contratos con disqueras, esa noche de diciembre justo cuando los boletos habían salido a la venta en taquillas ella decidió ir a visitar el estadio en el que se presentaría.

Al pasar por la fila donde vendían los boletos, lo vio, con su mismo cabello rubio y sus lentes de fondo de botella, incluso usaba el mismo suéter azul de manga larga que había recordado toda la vida, por un momento lo observo fijamente, como si fuera una aparición, cuando se comenzaba a alejar, no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo, lo vio subirse a un coche antiguo y ella no dudo en subir a su motocicleta y seguirlo para no perderlo.

Después de conducir un largo camino Jeremi por fin se detuvo en una casa de las afueras de parís; aelita desde una distancia prudente estaciono su motocicleta y lo siguió; una vez se aseguro de que no estuviera nadie cerca, se propuso a tocar el timbre, cuando del otro lado de la puerta escucho voces que se acercaban, atemorizada, se escabullo entre los matorrales, oculta entre las plantas vio salir a Jeremi junto a un par de personas que a ella le parecieron bastante extrañas, los vio subirse al auto y marcharse por el lado contrario al que había venido.

Aelita los vio alejarse, miro por donde el auto se marchaba, giro la cabeza 180° hacia el otro lado de la calle, cuando una pregunta paso por su mente - ¿estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar mi gran oportunidad por un hombre que hace años no veo y que probablemente ni siquiera me recuerde o peor aun, no quiera saber nada de mí? – giro la cabeza nuevamente y vio perderse el auto en el horizonte, inmediatamente la respuesta apareció ante ella, lo aria, le seguiría, pues era su Jeremi, y si había una posibilidad por más pequeña que fuese, la tomaría, seria duro y las probabilidades de poder entrar en su vida eran mínimas, pero ahora que lo había encontrado, no le perdería, así sin perder ni un segundo más se alejo de ese lugar y de su futuro como solista.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Una niña rubia, corría por la casa, con un viejo poster en las manos, cuando llego al lado de su madre, que preparaba la cena para su marido y sus hijos la niña le mostro el poster en el que aparecía años antes, justo en el momento en el que tuvo la opción de elegir lo que realmente quería en la vida, aelita termino la comida, sirvió la cena, y mientras esperaba a su esposo jeremi que traería a su hijo del parque de diversiones, tomo a su hija menor en brazos y comenzó a relatar su historia, la historia de él sacrificio de jeremi belpois por aelita estones .

Fin

**Bueno pues ese fue el segundo y ultimo cap de este fic espero y les gustase y si no pues ni modo yo me sentí bien al escribirlo al principio no quería que tuviera final feliz pero pues ya lo ven así son las cosas **


End file.
